fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Satan Soul: Sitri
|kanji=シュトリ |rōmaji=Shutori |parent magic=Satan Soul |parent item= |user=Mirajane Strauss }} Satan Soul: Sitri (シュトリ Shutori) is a Satan Soul Spell. Description Sitri is a form of Satan Soul which, much like its normal counterpart, allows its user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being with its legs wrapped in flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 19-20 Appearance The spell alters the user's appearance considerably. The user becomes taller and more massive, with their facial features and expression changing accordingly and gaining a sinister look. The user gains a fair amount of thin markings on their arms, as well as much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even their signature tied strand becoming longer. Their torso and part of their lower body are covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which is torn in its lower part, and which reveals a fair amount of their cleavage, being left open on the front and having the parts covering the user's chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat comes with notably squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending on their arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat is circled and secured to the user's abdomen by a light belt passing just below their breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling their waist holds up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of their coat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 19 Hanging from their shoulders is a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges not unlike their coat. Armor plating goes up from the user's neck, forming three spikes on their chin and extending to cover their ears, flanking their face, with two large, armored horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. the user's forearms sport armored gauntlets almost identical to those The user wears in their standard Satan Soul form. Their legs appear to become covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots; such markings might as well be motifs present on a pair of long, skin-tight pants, given the similar appearance of the signs hiding their groin from sight. The most distinctive element of this already peculiar transformation, however, are their feet: these are completely obscured from sight, and their calves instead end in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around the user, with their tongues reaching up to the upper back of the S-Class Mage in height. Each leg also bears four small, light vertical lines placed one near the other on the front, where the feet themselves are supposed to be.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 19 Special Features Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): While in such form, the flames spreading from the user's feet can seemingly be employed to attack foes, making melee attacks performed by the user more dangerous. Upon striking a foe, flames are often left in the wake of such a hit, which can inflict further damage upon targets.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 21-22 Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō): While in such form, the user is able to create a large dark purple orb which fires smaller lasers.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 181 '''Immense Speed: While in such form, the user is able to quickly attack Jenny and move behind her, without the latter being able to counter nor dodge it. Immense Strength: While employing this particular Satan Soul, the user's strength increases vastly; they could easily destroy Cosmos' Flytrap in one hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 2-9 Flight: While using Sitri, the user has been shown to be able to fly, most likely using the flames on their feet as jets of some sort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Pages 2-7 Trivia *"Prince Sitri", in Goetia, is a Great Prince of Hell, and reigns over sixty legions of demons. References Navigation Category:Spells